1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated hygienic-sanitary components for bath-room and toilet outfit.
It is well known that, at present, in most cases, bath-rooms and toilets are fitted with hygienic-sanitary appliances as the building is being erected, by stably arranging the individual appliances, such as wash-basin, bathtub, shower, bidet and water closet bowl, at predetermined room locations, and by fixing such appliances to the building structure and connecting the same, by means of built-in pipes to the vertical feed and discharge pipes.
This conventional installation system for hygienic-sanitary facilities is getting increasingly antieconomical, in view of the high costs of skilled labour, and it hardly agrees with the modern trends of the building industry, which takes the greatest possible advantage of prefabricated components, readily transportable to a building yard and merely assemblable thereat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therefore, there have been proposed other systems using, for example, tridimensional type prefabricated elements, such as complete cabins or shower-cabins, or composable block systems, wherein each of the blocks incorporates at least one given facility -- that is, a wash-basin, a water closet bowl, a bath-tub or the like -- as well as the associated feed and discharge pipes, said block being assembled so as to form an integral part with the bath-room wall. However, also these systems do not solve the problem, since they either do not allow a desirable variability in combining and coupling different types of appliances, or they still require works of permanent hydraulic connection to wall or floor pipes, already built-in at predetermined locations as the building is being erected.